


Fire escape

by lovelypipedream



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, All For The Game - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andreil, Andreil Au, Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TW:, aftg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypipedream/pseuds/lovelypipedream
Summary: All Neil wanted to do was die in peace. He was finally tired of it all. Until some random guy on the fire escape decided not to mind his own business.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Fire escape

All Neil wanted to do was die in peace. He was finally tired of it all. After his mom died, he did plan to run for the rest of his life, but after a year of aimlessly hopping from small towns to big cities, he caved in. 

His father was shot on sight by the police just a few weeks ago. How could he miss it, it was all over the news. ‘Baltimore’s infamous butcher finally brought down’

He found himself in rundown apartment in some shady neighborhood. With his mother gone, and the constant danger keeping him moving forward erased. He had virtually no purpose in this world.

His mother would’ve beaten the shit out of him if she was here. But his mother wasn’t here. And she would never be here. He damned all the years he spent running, hiding, fighting for his miserable life. All he had left to show for it was a sea of twisted scars, that no one would ever see.

He decided the best option was suicide.

He hadn’t slept in days. He hadn’t cried ever since his mom’s death. He had to laugh at himself. An 18 year old man, about to commit suicide, and couldn’t even shed a tear for himself.

He got on a chair and held the noose with both hands. His heart was raising, so hard it might beat out of his chest. He looked at the stars outside his window. Mustering up the courage to take that one final step. He looked at the clock on his wall.

3:42 AM.

When he looked back to the window he no longer saw the stars. His view was being blocked. There was a man, half way through lighting his cigarette, staring at him from the fire escape with wide hazel eyes.

Shit. The man forced the window open and jumped in. Shit.

Neil didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to deal with anything. He closed his eyes and took the step.

Strong arms lifted him up as the two bodies crashed onto the floor. Neil was holding his neck, coughing violently. He felt the oxygen filling his lungs, circulating through his body.

When he could finally think again, he suddenly felt this surge of rage. After months of not feeling at all, it was overwhelming. Who the fuck was this guy? And what gave him the right to intervene?

He knew in this situation he should be thanking him, but he couldn’t see past his frustration. “Fuck you. Why don’t you mind your own fucking business?” He let out another cough. “I’m doing just fine. Get the hell out.”

The man let out something that sounded in between a snort and a huff “rich coming from someone who was mid suicide.” What was this guys problem?

Once again, he knew he should be hysterical, crying his heart out. But he couldn’t see past the crash of emotions he was feeling.

Anger, sorrow, regret? He didn’t know.

All he wanted to do was let it out. Adrenaline coursing through his veins after the near death experience, he couldn’t think. He didn’t think.

Neil didn’t know when he blacked out, but he remembered yelling the nastiest profanities he had under his belt. Until his voice thinned out into a rasp.

He remembered the man’s impassive face. His blonde hair, borderline white against the moonshine and his indifferent hazel eyes. Just peering right through him. He didn’t yell, he didn’t make any move to leave, he just sat there, waiting.

He woke up groggily, his neck ached as he felt the bruises from the noose. Everything slowly started coming back.

He looked up to see the same guy from last night, leaning near his opened bedroom window smoking.

“You’re awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur of the moment thing I wrote up. Let me know if you’d like to see more chapters, or even Andrew’s POV:)! Hope you enjoy


End file.
